


The Frozen Heart

by mobilicordis



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Harry Hart, Sick Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilicordis/pseuds/mobilicordis
Summary: Eggsy has always hated winter. He hates the cold, the darkness, the loneliness of it all. Now, for the first time in his life, he has Harry's love to keep him warm.This is some serious self-indulgent fluff/winter bashing. But who can resist Hartwin cuddles?
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	The Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! If you're reading this, you've successfully survived the hellscape that was 2019. Congrats!
> 
> I hope you find this fluff-fest a satisfactory reward :D

Out of the thousand shitty things that came with living in an estate flat- the dangerous neighborhood, thin walls, shitty plumbing, power outages- what stuck with Eggsy the most was just how bloody  _ cold _ it always got during the winter. No matter how much he bundled up there always seemed to be a draft around the door or sparse windows that chilled him to the bone. As a boy, he would wake up shivering in the night and slip into his parent’s bed for their extra warmth. When his da was gone, he and his mum spent many nights together warding off the chill of nightmares. He grew up, Dean came along, and Eggsy learned to muscle through the frigid nights on his own, just like he did everything else.

Even now, two years removed from life in the estates, Eggsy still loathed the long, dark English winter. Now he had Harry, who seemed to perpetually run hot. He could crank the heat in their home as high as he wanted, put on three jumpers, and bury himself beneath heavy fleece blankets and find a respite from the biting temperatures outside. He revelled in the luxuries his life with Kingsman, with Harry, allowed him.

Here, in the middle of bloody nowhere, Alaska, there were no such luxuries. He hunkered down in his one man igloo- nothing more than a hole in the snow- and kept his eyes trained on the building that was said to house the development of a few hundred biochemical weapons. One week of recon, and he had nothing to show for it but a couple of grainy images of potential suspects. Not to mention his rattling cough.

His fingers were constantly numb, his teeth chattered so hard he feared they would break, and his whole chest ached from breathing in the subzero air. It was twenty below, according to Merlin. That would be enough to kill a man without the special heated winter gear Kingsman’s tailoring branch had designed with R&D. With it, he only  _ wished _ he was dead. The days here were long, dark, and bleak. Several times he swore he saw something approaching him in the whiteout, and Merlin had to talk him down from shooting at the images his mind conjured up in the empty landscape.

Finally the bald-headed, sweater-clad, Scottish devil took pity on his “death rattle,” and got Eggsy onto a nine hour flight home. He pried his stiff fingers out of his gloves to turn on his mobile and dialed the first number in his contact list.

It picked up after the first ring. “Galahad, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Eggsy felt his chapped lips quirk at the faux casual tone Harry tried to adopt. He knew his lover well enough to hear the anticipation in his tone.

“Well, Arthur, I’ve just barely managed to keep the blood from freezing in me veins, so if I can avoid becoming an ice sculpture for a few more hours, I’ll be home.” 

There was a soft huff of laughter in his ear. “Good to hear, agent. I expect I’ll be hearing all about the climate during your debrief, yes?”

Eggsy groaned. “Ugh, you can fuckin’ bet on that.” Another laugh, this one closer to the giggles that were delightfully common from Harry.

His lover’s deep voice became much softer. “I love you, dear boy. I await your arrival with bated breath.”

Eggsy felt himself thaw just a touch.

  
  


HQ was freezing. The bullet train was freezing. The shop was freezing. All of London was a freezing, wet hell for Eggsy to come home to. Snow flurries circled in the air. He hunkered down in the back of the cab, wrapping his thick wool scarf- a Christmas present from Harry- tighter around his neck.

Their house at the end of the mews was a welcome sight indeed, but Eggsy found it a nearly impossible task to get out of the cab and face the sharp wind long enough to get inside.

In the minute it took to get to, unlock, and get inside the door, Eggsy’s light tremor turned into a violent shiver. His knees were unsteady beneath him as he dropped his bag and began to strip out of his outerwear. He hung them on the coat rack and noticed that the sparse Valentine’s decorations he’d put up still remained. He bent to unlace his boots, but his red, raw fingers slipped painfully over the laces. He breathed on them to try and return their feeling.

“Eggsy?” came Harry’s voice from the sitting room. A few seconds of shuffling fabric and footsteps later, he appeared out of the doorway. His hair was left soft and curled over his forehead. His toned frame was swallowed the thick gray turtleneck that Eggsy loved so much. There was the slightest flush in his cheeks he got from being overheated. In all, he looked like a glowing, cozy angel come to sweep Eggy up in his warmth. His face twisted into a frown as he looked over Eggsy’s shivering form. “Oh, darling.”

Kneeling in front of Eggsy, he took pity on his numb fingers and untied the boots himself, tugging them off and setting them to the side. Eggsy wanted to say something, but didn’t trust himself to speak without biting his tongue with his chattering teeth. Harry’s deep brown eye swept over him as he stood, and a large hand came up to cup his cheek. Harry gasped, his frown turning to concern. “You’re frozen through,” he worried.

Eggsy could only nod. Harry swept him to his side and guided him with a hand on his back into the sitting room. Eggsy let himself be led to the sofa where he sat while Harry wrapped him in a knit blanket. “Wait just a moment, darling,” Harry said before darting to the kitchen. Eggsy tried to slow his shaking and listened to the clatter of tea being prepared. Soon enough, Harry reappeared with two cups in his hand.

A warm mug was pressed into his hands and Harry sat down beside him and pulled Eggsy straight onto his lap. His legs crossed over Harry’s thighs and he was wrapped in a pair of strong, sweater-clad arms. He pressed his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“There you are love, nice and warm.” One arm rubbed over his back while the other pulled the blanket tighter around him. Eggsy became cocooned in the intense warmth and scent of Harry and home. He felt the heat sink deep into his core, warm tea running down his throat, loosening his stiff joints until he melted against Harry. 

Soft lips brushed his hairline and he tilted his head up to chase them. Harry tasted like tea and sugar, and Eggsy happily answered every gentle kiss with one of his own. Harry’s hands pressed him into his body, squeezing him like a teddy bear. Eggsy brushed their noses and cheeks together.

He pulled in a deep breath, but choked on the air and fell into a coughing fit that shook his entire body. Harry pulled the tea cup from his hands and rubbed soothingly over his back while Eggsy coughed into his jumper. When it finally subsided, he was gasping and teary-eyed.

“My darling boy,” Harry said gently, brushing the hair back from his face, “it hurts me to see you in pain.” His wrist pressed to Eggsy’s forehead and he tutted in concern.

“S’okay. I have an appointment tomorrow with medical for a chest x-ray.” He burrowed back into Harry’s chest and tried to relax his stiff muscles. “I’ll be just fine.”

Some time later, when his shaking had subsided and Harry began to hum a song he didn’t recognize, Eggsy lifted his head to kiss Harry’s jawline that had softened with age. A sharp inhale was his reply, and Eggsy could hear the smile in Harry’s voice when he said, “I rather thought you had fallen asleep.” He pulled back further to see that Harry had removed his glasses. A year since they were reunited now, and Harry still flinched whenever Eggsy’s eyes focused on his scars.

He pressed his lips to the skin there and took his time to brush his warmed fingers along Harry’s cheek. A stray thought had him chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, a touch of self consciousness still in his voice.

He took in all of Harry’s face. Every scar, wrinkle, and scattered freckle that came together to make up the face he loved most in the world. He smiled, feeling it grow when Harry smiled back in that fond way he had. “True love can thaw a frozen heart,” he quoted.

Harry’s brow quirked in surprise. “Is that so?” His hand cradled Eggsy’s jaw. “Then I’m afraid mine must be a puddle by now.” Eggsy felt the heat of a blush rise into his cheeks, and Harry’s thumb brushed over one gently. He darted forward to press a kiss to Harry’s nose. He couldn’t help it, the man was just too cute. Harry hummed again, shifting them so they could lay down with Eggsy atop Harry’s chest. This time, he let himself drift off to the sound of his love’s steady heartbeat and with the knowledge that he would always have this love to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Ps. Anyone else watch Bodyguard? I just finished it and I feel like a need a support group lol.


End file.
